fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo vs Fantendo III: The Couy Catastrophe
'Fantendo vs Fantendo III: The Couy Catastrophe '''is a fic written by a series of writers like , , , and . It is based on and the edit war that took place in early 2013. Characters * * * * * * * * Prologue Once upon a time, a user named MariogumballX had a idea for a crossover movie featuring his favorite characters, which created Super Mario Silver Spurs, most of the people liked the idea, including a certain person nicknamed Couy. He decided to create a sequel of that movie without MGX permission, it was deleted at first, but after this MGX decided to work together with Couy to make the movie, ''but ''Couy decided to work alone, editing the page with things without MGX permission, the movie got even worst and lot of people started to hate it, MGX fired him, but Couy didn't gave up, he created Josh, who re-started all the confusion, he also created Trouy, who he claimed which was his brother and created a third movie, then, a hero appeared from the shadow (<<< Okay I have to admit I'm kinda drunk when I write this line) nicknamed Pablo, Pablo started to undo all the Couy's edits, but Couy didn't stopped, Renardy decided to help him, but Couy didn't gave up and a fight started. Pablo and Couy stood face to face. Around them, their edits flew like pidgeons as the territory of Silver Spurs was being contested. "This place is not for you, Couy.", Pablo said as he looked at the cloaked figure. "This place was fine, now give me control.", he replied, sending more edits at Pablo. As much as he tried, and even with assistance from fellow users, Couy kept firing edits. Before the users could run out of willpower, a flash of light appeared and Couy stood helpless. "Heh, you've arrived, Arend.", Pablo chuckled with a smirk. Arend was silent in his work vanquishing Couy. "C'mon, lighten up, at least it was fun while it lasted.". Arend's fellow warrior said. As the two walked away, Arend left a rune with a message for Couy if he were to attempt a return. Little did they know he had found new territory. Still, Couy didn't gave up until Stelios ban him for few days, when he was back, Couy telled to MGX that he was going to create his own versions of MGX movies, MGX accpeted, but Couy continued to edit the sequel, after the final warning, Sora banned him for a year, Couy got really mad and created Rouy, as Rouy, he created his versions the rip-offs of MGX movies, when other persons tried to stoped him, he edited their pages giving a link to his horrible rip-off. Sora banned him for a year along Couy's original account, but Couy didn't gave up, he decided to go to the hell called ''Fantendo III ''and a war started. Main Storyline On February 21st, 2013, Couy snuck into the ''MGX Studios Wiki (MGX's headquarters) and attempted to force Locky'12, MGX's best friend, into liking the shows that had made SMSS2 terrible. "Locky," he said, "you better like Ben 10, Johnny Test, Spongebob Squarepants, and Josh 10!" As a result, MGX blocked him on the wiki (since MGX had created it). The next day, MGX found out that Couy had created his own studio and the articles for the SMSS rip-offs on Fantendo III. Couy had placed a message on MGX's talk page (MGX: How did my account get on Fantendo III? I've never been there before now!) saying, "YOU WILL NEED SMSS2'S SEX!!" Users such as Renardy, Locky, SuperToadMan56, and Sora had dared to enter the dark world of Fantendo III to confront Couy. Locky had stated, "I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO!" MGX, disappointed, decided that it was probably all his fault, because he was the one who had hired Couy. Intermission Epilogue Category:Fan Fiction Category:Joint Projects